This invention is related in general to networks and more specifically relates to systems and methods for optimizing network performance.
Digital networks are employed in various demanding applications including military, university, and business applications. Such applications demand reliable high-performance networks that efficiently use network resources.
An exemplary digital network employs plural routers, which facilitate connecting plural smaller networks into a larger network. When routers are initially connected to the larger network, the routers form adjacency. A router forms an adjacency with another router that is connected on a similar network link, called an interface, by establishing initial communications with the other router and exchanging appropriate routing information. Initial communications may be established via issuance of hello packets and/or other mechanisms.
When a router initially connects to a network via an interface with many peers, such as other routers, the peers may attempt to simultaneously exchange routing information with the newly connected router. Unfortunately, this creates initial congestion that may cause dropped packets, retransmission timeout, Stuck-In-Active (SIA) routes wherein router adjacencies are not formed, and so on. Additional congestion results when communications from neighboring routers bounce due to the congestion. The neighboring routers may then retransmit messages or send additional messages that may further compromise or destabilize the network.